She's My Illusion
by coffee.caramel.fudge
Summary: Will it hurt if Sasuke can't make it to the council meeting? That's probably yes.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** She's My Illusion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything else in this story; and sadly most of my clothes are hand me downs. So yeah, how could I even own Naruto?

**Pairing:** SasuxTen

**Author's Note: **_**Read at your own risk!**_ This is a _**SasuxTen **_fic! Sorry I'm not much of a _**SakuxSasu **_fan. I'm really sorry; I just can't put myself to like Sakura in such a way. Nevertheless, I'm all in for _**SaixSakura**_!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Nicely curled pigtails,

Knee high socks,

A pair of glasses,

Off shoulder puffy laced maid outfit,

The frilly white apron,

The bell chocker,

And oh don't forget the _cat ears_.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke number one in his class and in the campus, vice president of the student council, model student, and yes, cross dresser. Currently in hiding specifically in the school's rooftop where there was technically nobody around except for this weird Chinese looking girl which he didn't realize was there yet. And how he came to be such a situation? Well let's go check it out.

_**30 Minutes Ago**_

"Crap shit!" Sasuke said as he huffs gasping for air since he was running around all morning hiding from all the guys that were either stalking him, taking photos of him, and you bet some were even asking him out. "Tss, that stupid dobe." He grumbles under his breath as he sits leaning on the rooftop's entrance wall, grabbing his cell phone near him. Sasuke sigh as he rested his head on his knees flipping his phone. "And damn that stupid troublesome freak…" Sasuke said as he remembered the root of all this shit his currently into.

_**Flash Back**_

Neji cleared his throat as all the student council members listened to his last announcement. "Well, minna each and every club has been preparing for the school festival and everything seems to be going smoothly in all of the clubs, but we have one problem." Neji stopped.

Everyone in the room was silenced.

Shikamaru averted his eyes from the book he has been reading to turn to Neji with an eye brow raised and said. "Huh?"

"The principal is insisting that we also join in the festival…"

"What the?" Kiba asked as he merely slammed his hands on the desk.

"That's just shit! Is he serious?" Naruto cursed as he placed his legs on top of the desk, and crossed his arms mumbling "that Ero-sennin."

"Are you sure Neji?" Shikamaru asked as he silenced both Kiba and Naruto, gesturing for Neji to sit down, which Neji did as he said. "He was really serious when he said it."

"So what do we do?" Everyone turned to Gaara as he continued his statement, "Are we going to accept or decline?" Shikamaru just sigh, "We decline." "Are you sure Shikamaru?" Neji asked a bit worried. The Nara paused then asked "Why, Neji? Do we have casualties if we don't?" Neji turned to his clip board then nodded. "What?" was Shikamaru's only reply; irritation evident in his features. "No activities whatsoever for the rest of the year..." With that said Kiba and Naruto slammed the council desk saying another "What?" in a higher tone. Another sigh from Shikamaru, and another "What do we do?" question from Gaara.

"AH!" Naruto suddenly shout of the blue.

Raising an eyebrow toward the blonde Shikamaru asked. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah Shikamaru, and I think this is the one!" Naruto said excitement gleaming from his eyes.

"Then spill it." Kiba said interested in the blonde's idea.

"Why don't at least three of us cross-dress at the festival and let them look for us, of course we can deny that it's us; but if they find us out and blow our covers up then that person wins." Naruto proudly said as he placed his arms around his waist.

"Well, what will the other three do?" Shikamaru asked without averting his eyes from his book.

"Hmm…" Naruto closed his eyes then crossed his arms, then opened them as he said. "They'll be the ones responsible for our transformation."

"But what about the prize?" Gaara asked analyzing everything the blonde said.

"Yeah, what about the prize?" Neji asked as he looked at Naruto and the others.

Kiba took a sip of his hot cocoa then suggested, "Why don't we just grant a wish of theirs, you know like if they ask you to help them with their crush or have date with them, or help them with their subjects you know, things like that…but the contract expires within a week." then he took another sip.

Everyone was again silenced.

"Kiba, that was like the first time you've said something really helpful…" Naruto said still looking at Kiba with awe tears welling up in his eyes. Gaara, as expressionless as he always were asked "So, who's the unlucky three?" Everyone looked at each other then all looked at Naruto.

"What?" was the blonde's only reply.

Neji sighed, raised an eyebrow then said "This was your idea so what do we do about this?"

Then again, Gaara broke the silence as he tore pieces of paper. Everyone in the room looked at him as if saying _"Gaara, what the fuck are you doing?" _but as Gaara felt the gazes that are being pinned on suggested that each one of them should pick a paper from the empty mug. Whoever picks a paper that has a red dot, that person will cross-dress, if not vice versa. Everyone nodded as they find Gaara's rules fair enough, then Naruto said nervously after picking out his paper "Nobody opens their paper until everybody gets one okay?" this earned him several nods then they started picking. When everyone is done and settled Neji started asking.

"Kiba"

"white"

"Shikamaru"

"white"

"Gaara"

"white"

"Naruto"

"red"

"What about Sasuke?" Gaara suddenly asked. Naruto took the last piece of paper inside the mug then said "red" mischievously. "Well that does it." Neji said as he scribbling on his clip board. Naruto raised his eyebrow then looked at Neji, this earned Naruto a sigh as Neji placed his clip board down and said "**red**" painfully. Kiba and Naruto merely laugh seeing Neji's defeated expression, Shikamaru just smiled as he raised his book and at the fact than the most popular boy in school and student council secretary, the pretties boy around will soon be wearing a frilly dress.

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Uhm. Miss, can I sit beside you?" Sasuke's flash back was suddenly diverted as a weird Chinese-looking gal stood before him. "Do you mind?" the girl asked again tilting her head waiting for the Uchiha's reply.

"No not really." Sasuke said fixing his glasses, studying the girl as she sat beside him.

"Wanna drink? You seemed out of breath a while ago." Said was Chinese gal holding out a can of drink to the raven haired. "It's strawberry by the way." Sasuke blinked once, twice and didn't hesitate to take the drink he's been offered and downed it right away. The Chinese gal giggles as she watched the raven haired empty the can faster than a toilet flush. "I'm Tenten by the way." Sasuke halted as he think of a name to give, and then he remembered Naruto's words _"Hey teme I got you a name. From your name Sasuke I removed the first and last letter, then add 'a' at the end."_ Then Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows hesitantly and said "Asuka" unsure of the name he just mentioned.

* * *

There, there, that's chapter one for you! Finished revising the old version to this till it was 5:30 am and that's 8+ in the time zone from you! (and yeah, you can do the math.) Hope you liked it! Reviews are warmly appreciated it give more power to write! And yes, I'm starting to get tired of all the re-reading and proof reading and my butt's already aching too. I want egg sandwich for breakfast. Chapter two will be up soon! ;]


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** She's My Illusion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything else in this story; and no, I do not have any racial issues with the Chinese people despite the the Scarborough shoal dispute. I just like pointing out Tenten's Asian side in this story of mine.

**Pairing:** SasuxTen

**Author's Note: **_**Read at your own risk!**_ There might be some OOC-ness. Offenders are not allowed! I haven't had breakfast yet so offenders are not allowed they might get eaten.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Loose socks,

Disheveled pair of brown buns,

Oversized glasses,

And an oversized sweater too.

Yes, this is how Tenten looked like. She's just your average _geeky-gawky-not-so-popular-and-will-never-be_ teenage high school girl. Oh, and yeah, she's Chinese to boot. And that's enough of a reason for her to be staying up on the school roof during the school festival. But seriously, she's just secretly waiting for the fireworks; and while the fireworks aren't there yet, she's currently keeping herself busy with the pretty neko girl who's been running around all day who she doesn't know is actually the student council vice president 'cause he's currently in drag.

"So tell me Asuka-san, are you here for the fireworks too?" Tenten asked as raven haired wiped his lips with his sleeve after replying. "No, not really." _'How cold; she used the same answer as before. I wonder if this girl's from another school.'_ Tenten pouted at the thought. This was definitely not the reaction she was expecting _'I thought she'd be more moe.'_ and pouted even harder. Sasuke seeing the weird faces that the girl was making posed"I presume you're from the computer club?" Raven haired mentioned pointing towards the girl's laptop lying not so far from them. "Yeah, it's kinda like that." Sheepishly scratching her head as she and said neko cross dresser went to where it was; near the railings. Tenten sat down the warm cement and started making clacking noises with her laptop as the raven haired watches the festival below. Even from the rooftop Sasuke can see Shikamaru on the side of the stage behind the curtain that was set up earlier for tonight's program talking to someone with his walkie-talkie. The raven flipped his phone and immediately called the Nara prodigy.

"What's the matter?"

"Oya, how'd you know we're in a pinch?" Nara prodigy asked scanning the vicinity knowing already that he is being watched.

"Rooftop." Eyes rolled as the words were said. Only an "Ah." was heard on the other end of the line.

"Well we're having technical difficulties here."

"What technical difficulties?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Tenten and upon hearing the problem; then switched the phone into loud speaker mode so both of them could hear.

"Our troublesome big screen here won't budge and the pre-made video that we will be using was corrupted by some troublesome ass. Temari probably thought that the CD was some porn flick since it was placed it in between the leaves of my chemistry book and you know what happened next."Shikamaru explained as Sasuke nonchalantly asked as he smirked "you're calling your girl an ass?" Shikamaru just furrowed his eye brows facing towards the rooftop as if asking for the matter to be dismissed despite the thought that the two of them were actually three hundred meters and eight stories high apart from each other. Sasuke dismissed it and put the phone back on its usual mode. Shikamaru decided to just change the topic. "Pray tell, how on earth did you get up there?"

"Your bloody troublesome idea got me chased by maniacs. I only did what I thought was primal."

"Oi, oi, _**that**_ was Naruto's idea!" Sasuke could see Shikamaru's smirk. He only scoffed at the thought. Without a doubt, Naruto was _**the only**_ one who could've actually pulled the council into such a ridiculous idea; and seeing as how so much clacking was being heard now he covered his phone's receiver to turn to Tenten.

"What're you doing?"

Said girl didn't bulge upon hearing the question. The girl then frowned, turned towards the stage and then turned to the raven haired and said "Give me your phone." Sasuke did as he's told, handed his phone and watched as Chinese girl plugged a headset in his phone, placed it on the rooftop floor near her laptop and started asking Shikamaru some questions.

"What're you doing?" Raven haired then again asked getting slightly irate for being ignored.

"Just tweaking something." and seconds after more clacking sounds Tenten turned to Sasuke with a smile on her face and "Viola!" The big LED screen on the stage came to life with a press on the enter button. Raven turned to the stage and even from the rooftop can read Shikamaru's mouth say 'wow' as the big screen came to life. Tenten smiled as if this was another mission accomplish and handed back neko girl's phone. After doing so, Sasuke placed his phone on his ear to talk again to the Nara prodigy.

"She's good." Shikamaru said at the end of the line. "Tell me again, how'd you meet little miss hacker here? 'Cause I gotta admit, even Naruto's hacking skills are _nowhere_ near hers." And by the tone of his voice, Sasuke knew he was smirking once again but frowned as he was saying: "Now's not the time to be fooling around Nara, we're minutes late behind schedule and where the heck are Neji and the others?" Shikamaru, being familiar to his vice president's venomous attitude shrugged it off and looked at his phone reading details. "Gaara's busy making sure every performer's present and everything's ready for the program back stage; while his team and some of mine are doing the mobilization here upfront. Naruto's team is scheduled for manning our club's café booth -" Shikamaru paused as he talked to someone over the phone. (Sasuke can see from the rooftop.) And came back with "and he's seriously doing a good job on it." Onyx eyes rolled as the raven haired commented "Well good to know his flirting skills come in handy." A laugh was heard from the other line then Shikamaru continued with his report. "Kiba and his team are on patrol; and Neji's at large."

"At large?" raven brows furrowed in query.

This time, it's Shikamaru's thin brow's turn to furrow. "I can't contact him since this noon; nevertheless all the things he's been assigned to do were done like yours and met on schedule. Also I've seen his team checking the booths a while ago. So I've no problems on his part and yours since your teams are functioning albeit your absences; the only problem now is that I'll need you two together with Naruto here now so we can start." A sigh was heard from the other line then "Bastards." Shikamaru chuckle as he said "Well, this was part of our bargain."

"You mean _**your**_ bargain." Sasuke retort sharply.

"Well yeah, kinda like that since you weren't there during the meeting." Shikamaru said as if saying face to face to the Uchiha as he looks at the rooftop. Sasuke caught glimpse of Naruto behind the curtain then 'hn-ed' at the Nara and asked "Is that Hyuuga there yet?" Shikamaru disappeared deeper into the back stage and replied "Yup, he just came in. You better be ready." then there was a pause.

"I mean, you are ready right?" The Nara prodigy asked.

A deep sigh escaped the Uchiha's lips and the next second he turned to the stage Naruto appeared from behind the curtain with Shikamaru's phone in one hand and looking directly at him from the rooftop saying: "So get your bloody ass down here _**now**_."

And thus another deep sigh escaped Sasuke's lips.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the typos at chapter one. I know they exist.

Seriously? The council president reporting to his vice president? Doesn't sound right but it happens! Anyway that's chapter two for you. Made with love and midnight air. Well, actually I was engrossed to finishing this chapter because I don't have internet connection.

So, how's my story going on so far?

What do you think about chapter two? Like it? Hate it? Please RxR! :D


End file.
